Gebruiker:Hartstorm/Heart Prophecy deel 1
Hallo, fijn dat je met me meeleest dit is deel 1 hier komen 6 hoofdstukken te staan op mijn andere pagina waar de proloog en de clans staan kan je kijken welke hoofdrollen meespelen sommige zijn net zelfverzonnen en andere staan linkjes bij voor naar de personages te gaan! De andere 6 hoofdstukken komen op een andere pagina te staan! Hoofdstuk 1 : Dit gebeurt eigelijk in Chestnustrose Secret en Chestnustrose story dus in. Kastanjeroos haar ogen. : Ergens in de Kraamkamer van de RivierClan zit een zilvere poes met kristalblauwe ogen haar 3 kittens te verzorgen. Opeens komt Mistvoet binnen ze vraagt "Waterster moet je echt dringend spreken" De zilvere poes reageert : "Oke ik kom zo dadelijk" Denkt : Ik hoop dat Waterster niet zo streng zal zijn als Luipaardster maar dan veranderde het Scheurster werdt leider hij zei niks meer van de geboorte van de kittens nu is mijn vader dood, Vandaag is er een nieuwe leider opgestaan Waterster wat zou zei doen? Eenmaal als ze voor Waterster stond zei : "Je moet vandaag kiezen wat je gaat doen met je lieve kittens" Waterster merkt opeens op dat een Kitten erg op haar lijkt de zelfde straling als haar vacht de zelfde sprankeling in haar ogen. Kastanjeroos : Ik kies dat ze naar de DonderClan gaan.. "Waterster : Dat kan je niet maken! Je hebt je eerste nest ook naar de Donderclan gestuurd de Donderclan wordt groter en wij worden steeds kleiner! Kies nu is je hebt maar paar dagen de tijd morgen om zonsopgang. : Volgende Zonsopgang, Kastanjeroos stond klaar voor haar keuze te zeggen haar besluit stond vast de kittens gingen naar de Donderclan. Waterster was woedend maar had niks gezegd , ze moest de keuze van de krijger van de Rivierclan accepteren ze kon immers niet haar dwingen ... Kastanjeroos was erg droevig Mistvoet was nu krijger ze had het Commandantschap afgestaan omdat ze wist dat Kastanjeroos een perfecte commandant zou zijn Waterster was het ook met haar eens de hele Rivierclan zelfs, Kastanjeroos was erg verbaasd als ze dat te horen kreeg ze zei : Ik ben een eervolle krijger ik zal alles doen voor de Rivierclan veilig te houden niemand kan me tegen houden ik heb helemaal geen Ambitie. Hoofdstuk 2 : 7 Manen later zijn Hartpoot , Donspoot en haar broer Hazelpoot zijn leerlingen geworden. Hartpoot haar mentor is Sneeuwbloem, Donspoot haar mentor is Vuurtand en. Hazelpoot mentor is Leeuwenbont, Vuurster de huidige leider van de DonderClan... Hij laat een nieuwe leerling toe een zekere Poesiepoes Roodpoot haar broer en zus doen er niks tegen en zijn er loef tegen maar Hartpoot doet erg erg nijdig tegen de Nieuweling, haar vader Leeuwenbont de Commandant van de DonderClan vertelt haar dat ze niet zo nijdig moet doen tegen de Nieuweling maar Hartpoot luistert niet en blijft zo voort doen. De volgende Zonhoog is haar mentor Sneeuwbloem en Hartpoot gaan trainen ergens dicht bij de grens van de SchaduwClan, Opeens ruikt Hartpoot een das maar ze ruikt niet dat het vers of oud is ze vraagt aan haar mentor : "Is deze geur vers of oud Sneeuwbloem?" "Vers dit moeten we tegen Vuurster zeggen, dan zal hij één van de beste krijgers naar het dassenburcht sturen!" "Waarom kunnen leerlingen dit niet doen" Vraagt Hartpoot "Omdat leerlingen nog veel dingen leren rechtvaardigheid , moed en nog veel meer jij zal een goede krijger worden wees daar maar zeker van!" Hartpoot kijkt raar naar Sneeuwbloem "schuifelt met haar voetjes ik hoop het! In het kamp ziet ze de nieuwe nieuweling ze snauwt wat dat niemand kan horen en gaat naar het leerlingenhol. Ook al in het leerlingenhol zit,de nieuweling hoe zou hij heten ze was d'r niet bij als zijn leerlingenceremonie was opeens hoorde ze paar Oudste allemaal dingen vertellen over de nieuwelingen, Bontenklauw , Donsvoet en Sparvleugel zaten te praten over de Roodvurige kater Donsvoet : De nieuweling heet Roodpoot ten ere van zijn vlammende vacht goede keuze van Vuurster. : Opeens ziet Hartpoot, dat een zekere Roodpoot naar haar kijkt. Hartpoot vindt dit niet echt leuk! Dus sist erg nijdig naar Roodpoot, Roodpoot schrikt en deinst achteruit maar gaat weer gewoon zitten. Hartpoot gaat Slapen na een tijdje slapen hoort ze een kreet en een bekende Clangeur Schaduwclan gromt ze opeens springt Roodpoot op "Welke geur is dit? Ik weet niet welke het is?" Vraagt Rooderik twijfelt "Natuurlijk kan je dat niet weten een echte leerling of krijger of zelfs Kitten ruikt welke geur dit is dit is de Schaduwclan een erge trotse en sluwe clan pas op die vermoorden elke poesiepoes zonder een reden,,vecht goed ze snijden gewoon een nek open met geen enkele reden" Hartpoot rent uit het leerlingenhol gevolgd door Roodpoot , ze ziet al veel Schaduwclankatten "Denkt zijn ze al met zoveel katten?" Denkt Hartstorm Hoofdstuk 3 P.S Dit is in de ik-vorm dus het is dat Hartpoot de verteller is! : Ik rook alleen maar SchaduwClangeur ook soms nog is DonderClangeur ik zag veel gewonde krijgers van de Clan maar foei geen doden, ik zag dat de oudste krijgers en nog andere (die niet werd genoemd in de Clanlijst) dat ze de Moederkatten en de Oudsten beschermde ze zag dat de Nieuweling Roodpoot met een leerling zat te vechten van de Schaduwclan, Roodpoot leek sterk maar hij moest veel leren de geur van iedere kat kennen en clan hij moet sterk zijn en zich zomaar niet overgeven. Haar vader Leeuwenbont zat te vechten met de Commandant van de Schaduwclan, ik wurmde samen met Donspoot en Honingpoot in het gevecht ik ging naar een Leerling ik gaf hem een klap tegen zijn gezicht hij liep weg voor mij was dit een overwinning voor andere niet mijn zus Donspoot zat te vechten met een krijger de krijger wou haar vermoorden maar opeens kwam haar mentor Vuurtand tevoorschijn en pakte massieve kater af van zijn leerling. Honingpoot zat te vechten met een leerling en kon de leerling op de grond leggen ze siste iets dat je niet kon horen van een vossenlengte de leerling waar Honingpoot mee vocht liep weg de Commandant van de Schaduwclan roepte nog de leerling nog na Vossenstront! De leider van de Schaduwclan Klapster een massieve poes nog nooit zo'n grote pies gezien riep de clan terug en trekje zich terug naar hun eigen territorium! Hoe zou de Commandant heten van de Schaduwclan ze herinnerde het zich weer Uiloog het was een goede keuze de kater kon echt overal keken en kon zijn kop overal naar kijken dat was Fantastisch maar ook eng! Vuurster kwam tevoorschijn "We moeten op passen dat de Schaduwclan niet terug vecht we hebben dit gevecht toch overleeft de Schaduwclan is vele sterker geworden" : De volgende Zonsopgang zat Hartpoot al te kijken ze wou samen gaan jagen met haar Mentor Sneeuwbloem het was goed weer er zouden veel konijnen en waterratten verborgen zitten ze had erg gusting in een lijster of een spitsmuis ze had erg veel gusting, dus ze vroeg aan haar mentor dat ze snel mocht gaan jagen. Sneeuwbloem "Oke we zullen om Zonhoog gaan". Hoofdstuk 4 : Na Zonhoog komt Hartpoot en Sneeuwbloem terug met konijnen muizen en nog veel meer "Je hebt vandaag goed gejaagd Hartpoot ik zal er al over praten met Vuurster over je krijgerceremonie je mag 2 konijnen of iets anders opeten" Opeens komt haar oudere zus Appelhart "Ik heb gehoord dat je mischien binnekort je krijgerceremonie doet! Asvacht en ik hebben samen onze krijgersceremonie gedaan mischien doe je samen met je zus Donspoot!" : "Dat zou leuk zijn maar ik denk dat Vuurtand haar niet gauw krijger zal laten worden d'r net kwam ze zeggen dat haar mentor heeft uitgescholden" Appelhart: "Dat kan maar we zullen wel zien ik ben benieuwd hoe je zal heten de vorige leider voor Vuurster was Wolkster hij zei dat ik Appelhart heten omdat mijn hart proefde als een appel klonk beetje raar Wolkster heet nu wolkje hij is 16 Jaar hij koos voor met zijn laatste leven poesiepoes te worden. Een patrouille heeft wolkje nog gezien hij zei niet veel hij zei alleen maar hallo" "Ohh , Dat heb ik nog nooit gehoord!" Appelhart: "Ik moet gaan ben uitgekozen voor de Zonhoog patrouille!" "Oke" Knikt Hartpoot denkt: "Zou ik gaan vragen aan Sneeuwbloem dat ik even uit het kamp mag en is alleen gaan jagen? Ik ben al 6 Manen Leerling" Opeens komt Sneeuwbloem buiten "Kom we gaan jagen" "Oke" Als ze erg dicht bij de SchaduwClangrens zijn horen ze paar oudsten schreeuwen van pijn paar krijgers van de Schaduwclan doen de oudsten pijn van de clan! : Sneeuwbloem en Hartpoot gaan meteen naar het gevecht "Laat ze met rust" roept Hartpoot en gaat actie met een massieve kater Sneeuwbloem met een lapjespoes de oudsten rennen weg! De massieve kater roept : "Je kan me echt niet doden hoor!" Opeens geeft Hartpoot onverwacht een snee in zijn flank "Dat is wat anders he!" Ik ga je doden! Je doet de oudsten dat niet aan! "geeft een snee in zijn keel" de lapjespoes pakt de kater en loopt sissend weg! Hartpoot gaat naar de oudste "Hoe heet je?" Langlauw: Langklauw bedankt dat je me geredt hebt Sneeuwbloem: "Denk je dat je nog veilig bent in de Schaduwclan?" Langklauw: "Nee , maar ik moet teruggaan waar moet ik dan anders heen?" Sneeuwbloem: "We kunnen je voor paar zonsopgang bij ons houden. Langklauw: "Echt en Vuurster?" Opeens onderbreekt Hartpoot hun : "Mijn vader de commandant van de clan Leeuwenbont kan wel voor zorgen dat je hier kan blijven Langklauw: "Gromt je bent nog een leerling het was dapper voor me te beschermen" Hoofdstuk 5 Hartpoot , Sneeuwbloem en Langklauw één van de Oudsten van de SchaduwClan, hij werd aangevallen door twee Schaduwclan-katten de twee dappere poezen van de DonderClan heeft de Oudste gered, Als ze terug in het DonderClankamp zijn kijkt iedereen kijkt raar naar de Oudste Langklauw zelfs Roodpoot hij probeert de geur op te pikken welke Clan is opeens komt haar zus Donspoot naar Roodpoot: "Stomme haarbal dat is een Schaduwclan geur" Roodpoot kijkt nijdig naar Donspoot: "Ik ben nog maar nieuw ik kan niet alle geuren op pikken van welke clan het is" Donspoot: "Je kan alleen maar poesiepoes geur kennen omdat je eenmaal een Poesiepoes bent!" "Nu ben ik een Donderclan Leerling geen poesiepoes meer!" Gromt Roodpoot. Opeens komt Vuurster en legt de twee leerlingen op stilte "Wat is dit hier wat doet deze Schaduwclan oudste hier in ons kamp?" Sist Vuurster "Twee Schaduwclan Krijgers heeft deze oudste pijn gedaan! En erg hard" Roept Hartpoot! Coming soon